The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to the delivery of electronic mail (email) attachments. More particularly, the embodiments relate to delivering of email attachments.
Email servers usually have a limitation with regard to how much data they can store. This limitation usually is related to the amount of physical storage space available to the email servers. To avoid reaching the storage limit, many email servers assign to each email user a certain amount of email storage space. When the user's email data reaches the assigned storage space limit, the email servers oftentimes cease delivering new emails to the user. Before the user can receive new emails, the user typically must delete emails and/or attachments from the email system to reduce the amount of storage space being used. Thus, delivery of the new entails to the user may be delayed.